How was it?
by yukaoneechan
Summary: After a storm Luffy was thinking about stuff... Usopp noticed it and went ask his captain what was the problem, what Luffy will say? LuNa


**I know I KNOW GUYS! Sorry for being absent for this long… I know that you maybe hate me now D: But I was without any inspiration… so last week when I was reading the manga I saw Nami giving Luffy a piece of meat, and it turned out like this fic. I really don't know to where the meat went (here it didn't showed up) but it give me a little inspiration. Again I apologize about being without updates and stuff.. I'll try hard to come back, I swear! Oh and sorry for the bad grammar, I didn't really wrote something in English for this hole time.. and I didn't send it to my editors so =x I really sorry _"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP, it belongs to the Lord Oda.**

**-x-**

**How was it?**

It was a freaking storm. The raindrops were so big that they hurt when falling on the skin. The Mugiwara's crew was having trouble to manage it this time, the New World's Sea was so crazy even to Nami to presage every new thing that could happen. She was giving orders to her nakama and they are doing all they could do to make her wish come true. Suddenly they passed an invisible line, and the sun appeared. They looked up and sighed.

"Shishishishi finally it stopped!" Luffy said falling down on the soaked grass.

"Really, it surprises me every time!" Usopp said while letting out a sigh.

"Yeah this is really disturbed! I'm all soaked up!" Chopper said sad.

"I'll do the lunch for Nami-san and Robin-san!" Sanji said whit his usual heart-eyes and went to the kitchen.

"What about us?!" Usopp yelled.

"The New World really is strange huh. I wonder if we have some books about the islands we maybe will found." Robin said while thinking and closing her eyes.

"Hm I think I brought some, but it is almost about just the climate. I wonder if it will reach your expectations." Nami said looking and siting by the side of her friend.

"Oh a good reading is always a way to reach my expectations. I'll see they them! If you excuse me, I'll go take a look on them." The brunette said and started to get her way to the library.

"Oh I think they are in our bedroom! Go ahead and I'll take them for you." Nami said getting up and went to their room. Robin just smiled and thanked her for it, and continued her way to the library.

"I'll do some modify in my wepons. We never know when we will need it! Suppeerr!" Franky said while walking away.

Zoro went to the observation room and fall asleep, as always. Chopper said something about going make some rumble balls and Brooke went to write new songs. Usopp looked at Luffy on the lion's head, and for a second he felt as Luffy was thinking. '_Wait a minute, he's THINKING?_'

Usopp approached him and talked to him. "Luffy, is everything ok?"

Luffy blinked and looked at his good friend. "Oh Usopp! Yeah it's all right, why?"

"I just felt that you where thinking on something… you were all quiet, it's strange to see you this way."

"Hm, I really was thinking. But I didn't reach an answer."

"An Answer? For what?" Then Usopp stopped and noticed that luffy just said that he was REALLY thinking and got shocked.

"Usopp, tell me… When you were at your village, when you looked at Kaya, how it was?" Now Luffy was looking at the sea in front of them. The shadow of his hat was covering his eyes.

Usopp frowned. '_When I looked at her, how it was? What he mean by it? Maybe he knows that I love her?_' "Well, when I was with her it was refreshing? I mean, when I saw her smile, my mint went to the heaven. Seeing her happiness was everything to me. But why?"

"Hm." Luffy frowned. "I think I have someone like this to me too." Usopp smiled.

"It's Nami right?"

Luffy turned to him with his eyes widened and as red as a tomato. "H-HOW DO YOU-"

"For God's Sake Luffy. You two are too obvious. But you are so slow to notice it. I feel bad for her." Usopp let out a sigh.

"What do you mean Usopp?!" He was still as red as a tomato.

"Go ask her idiot."

Luffy pouted and let the Lion head and a grinning Usopp behind.

_-__**Meanwhile**__-_

"God, where are the box with the books?" Nami frowned. "I swear that I put them here!"

She was freaking out that she couldn't find the damn boxes. She didn't notice the time she spend on that. When she looked around after a few minutes, the room was already a messy, and she let out a sigh. "Really where I put it?" She started to fix the room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and a shy Luffy entered.

"Nami can I ask you something?"

Nami sighed. "Right now? I'm busy… I can't find the box either.."

"It's fast, I think…"

" 'I think'? Aw ok Luffy.. wait just a minute." She never knows what on his mind so decided to listen what he wanted to say.

Luffy nodded and stood in the same place until she finished taking the mess off the bed. "Here, sit." She said tapping the mattress. He became a little red, but nothing too suspicious. He went to where she sent him and takes his seat. "So, ask me."

Luffy pouted and frowned. '_Usopp said to me ask her directly but… what should I say?_'

"Luffy?" Nami asked getting closer to him, trying to see his face better.

Her captain got a little more red what made she frown. "N-Nami… y-you have someone you… li…ke?"

Her eyes widened and she got red too. "W-Why do you ask it so suddenly?!"

Luffy turned to face her, not really thinking (well we know Luffy), grabbed her shoulder, what made her surprise. He faced her for a few seconds, blinked a few times, and then finally spoke something.

"Because I-I Like you!"

Now her heart stopped for a second, then closed her eyes and smiled. "You nearly scared me to death idiot. But I couldn't expect anything different from you huh." Luffy blinked, he didn't understand a thing. "I like you too idiot. Finally you said something about this. I was afraid that you didn't like me at all."

"Why I would not like you?" He said titling his head to his right.

She laughed hard. "And how could I like you? Really!" She said it and hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. He felt her smell and smiled. He always loved her smell, her eyes, her hair, everything. She felt his body against her own, felt his soft black hair, everything and loved it even more. They both let a little gasp between them, but they still could felt each other breathing. They looked into each other eyes, then they get closer and the gasp wasn't there anymore.

**-x-**

"I wonder if they managed it right." Usopp asked to Robin.

"I think so. I was about to tell her that the boxes were on the library when I opened the door and saw they kissing. So what you think?" She answered smiling.

"Finally." Zoro said getting closer.

"Yohohoho right!" Brook was happy to hear that, after all it was obvious since he joined the crew that they loved each other.

"WHAT KISSING?! I'LL KILL THAT MORON!" Sanji said mad.

"SUPER!"

"K-Kissing?! Nami and Luffy?!" Chopper said don't understanding the situation.

"I guess we should tie Ero-cook."

"TRY IT MARIMO!"

_**-x-**_

**I know, it just ended like this… sorry again ): But I wanted to do an oneshot this time, maybe it is too fluffy to me haha! Well, let me know what you thought about it! Oh and the title is about the question Luffy did to Usopp (yeah if you didn't got it until then: tadã!) hehe thank you for reading! See you next time! :D**


End file.
